1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sign, and, more particularly, to a digital sign having movable character elements.
2. Description of the Related Art
Retail stores frequently employ point-of-purchase displays which inform customers of the price of the items offered for sale. For example, a cigarette display case is often fitted with a sign showing the prices of the various types of cigarettes in the case. It is important for such pricing signs to be easily readable, yet be easily changed to display new prices.
Pricing signs of the prior art include slates or boards upon which characters are written with chalk or markers, boards which hold pre-printed cards, boards with slots which hold individual character pieces, or electronic displays using lights or LEDs which form characters. Each of these approaches has disadvantages. The readability of chalk boards and marker boards depends on the quality of the handwriting, and the chalk or markers may be misplaced. Pre-printed cards must be discarded and reprinted when the price or other printed information changes. Boards holding individual characters pieces require having a substantial inventory of character pieces and are subject to the character pieces being misplaced. Electronic displays are unduly elaborate and expensive, and may be difficult to reprogram to display new information.
Accordingly, there is a need for a sign suitable for displaying price information which is readable, economical, easily changed to display new information, and which does not employ separate parts which are easily lost.